Conventional neck rejuvenation surgeons advocate, procedures that alter the anatomy of the neck to restore a more youthful neck contour. These involve platysmal manipulation such as muscle advancement and/or division, and frequently sub-platysmal at excision. Partial resection of submandibular gland tissue may be performed as well. These techniques vary in complexity and may result in significant complications, including post-operative bleeding, nerve injury, permanent visible skin deformities caused by muscle division, or over-resection of fat.
Plastic and reconstructive surgeons have long sought to develop methods and devices to aid in the support of physical structures that have lost their natural tension and support. The most often treated areas include the face, the chest region, the buttocks and other regions that lose tension and sag. Current devices are not always adequate in providing a natural-looking structure to prevent such loss of tension in these structures.
The aging process causes gradual and predictable changes in the soft tissue layers of the lower face and neck, the anatomical basis of which has been well documented toss of elasticity and fragmentation of collagen results in rhytid formation and skin redundancy. Subcutaneous at thickens and droops or is ptotic and becomes more noticeable. Stretching of the fascia and musculature results in a loss of the supporting ‘sling’ of the submentum, often resulting in submandibular gland ptosis. Further loss of tone and muscular atrophy results in banding of the medial platysmal borders, blunting of the cervicomental angle and loss of lateral mandibular definition.
The classical necklift's failure in adequately addressing the consequences of aging in the neck has prompted the development of a number of modifications and adjunctive procedures. These include skin excisions, various lipoplasty techniques, anterior or posteriorly based platysmal transection, resection, or plication procedures, SMAS-platysma flaps, and even suture suspension techniques. However, these modifications have their limitations.
Problems with scar contractures and hypertrophic scarring have resulted in the near abandonment of midline skin excision with subsequent Z, W or T-plasty. Liposuction or direct lipocontouring plays an important role in the aging neck.